Organic light-emitting devices, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), have been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency, where light emission efficiency is defined and hereafter used for mean photoluminescence quantum efficiency, electroluminescence quantum efficiency, or both as appropriate thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing and combining an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound containing a 1,3,5-triazine structure and a compound containing a phenazine structure, which are found among them, and some proposals have been made hitherto.
For example, PTL 1 describes a compound containing a 1,3,5-triazine structure represented by the following general formula, which is contained not in between two electrodes but in a layer formed outside the electrodes, and thereby the light efficiency is improved. In the general formula, Ar2, Ar4 and Ar6 each represent a phenylene group or the like, b, d and f each represent an integer of one of from 0 to 3, and R2, R4 and R6 each are selected from a wide range of groups including a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group and an aryl group. However, there is no group described for R2, R4 and R6 that contains a phenoxazine structure, a phenothiazine structure or a phenazine structure.

PTL 2 describes the use of a compound containing a phenazine structure represented by the following general formula as a host material of an organic electroluminescent device and the like. In the general formula, R1 to R8 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or the like, and R9 and R10 each represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or an alkenyl group. However, there is no group described for R9 and R10 that contains a 1,3,5-triazine structure.
